Building in developing countries can be expensive, and a more affordable option is needed. Using local, indigenous, and in situ materials (e.g., materials in the immediate area of the building site, materials on hand, local materials) may be necessary because the luxury of importing materials do not always exist. Affordable housing and roads are needed to safely and securely raise families. Roads are needed to move products to market, children to schools, and people to medical care facilities.
It has been shown that high clay content can be required for effective use of soil for road construction and building materials. But clay is not always available as a material. Previous methods have also demonstrated that many additives have little to no benefit for silty, sandy soil types (Newman et al., 2004). Sandy soil types have been problematic for stabilization and have often required cement or asphalt emulsion to provide soil cohesion.
Many roads currently being used in many countries are not paved. Such roads can consist of materials such as dirt, clay, sand, dust, etc. Rains can cause: erosion of the roads, road closures, wash-out of fine particles, formation of potholes, muddy soil, road failure and collapse, damage to vehicles, harm or death to humans, or environmental damage. Because of the issues caused by rain, the roads may become impassable, the surface may become rutted and damaged, pedestrian and bicycle movement may be restricted, produce and products may not be able to get to the market, any of which may result in financial loss to communities and damage to the local and regional economy. Dry conditions can cause issues with dust, resulting in danger to drivers and pedestrians. Dust can also cause numerous health problems. Dust can cause reduction in agricultural output and causes crop damage. Dirt and gravel roads can develop corrugations (e.g., a wash-board effect) that makes driving conditions hazardous and can cause damage to vehicles and products.